Temptation
So called, because the contestant is tempted with four prizes (which he/she doesn't have to try to win) plus a brand new car. Gameplay The contestant is shown the first digit in the price of the car. They are then shown four prizes, referred to as "gifts", one at a time. Each prize's price is displayed, with one of the digits being the next digit in the price of the car. The contestant must guess which is the correct next digit for each of the four prizes. There are only two unique digits in the price of each small prize (eg: $488, or $1,331), making the choice an either-or proposition. Once all of the digits have been selected, the contestant is given one last opportunity to change any of the four digits they have chosen. The total value of the four gifts is then stated, and the contestant is given the choice to take the gifts and quit, or see if the price of the car is correct. If it is, they win the car and all four gifts; if it is not, they win nothing. History When Temptation debuted, the contestant did not have the option of changing any digits. This rule was introduced by July 12, 1974. The Temptation board was originally green, and the "actual price" displays were orange with black numbers. The font for the "Temptation" logo changed by October 23, 1979. The large gap at the bottom was filled in by September 30, 1982. The game's pink color scheme debuted on April 11, 1988. The Temptation board was modified on February 26, 1993 with the four-digit display expanded to accommodate five digits, but still offered four-digit cars until March 29, 1993, using the first space as a dollar sign, until the first five-digit car was offered on April 15, 1993. The current color scheme debuted on March 26, 2010, and the contestant's choices now appear in the same font as the actual digits of the car's price, now using electronic displays and using gold 3D Pricedown dollar signs before showing any digits, and lights were also added at the bottom. During the days of four-digit car prices, there would be no free digit given, and there would sometimes three choices for the first number, but one of them was obviously wrong (for instance, $189). The game is also infamous for being exceptionally difficult to win (yet only offers regular cars); it in fact went from 2007-2012 without being won once. At last the streak was broken on January 10, 2012. Drew Carey even once remaked "it's the game that nobody wins". The fact that the last digit is usually a choice between a 0 or 5 (with either choice being the right one roughly half the time) is a key part of its exceptional difficulty. After January 10, 2012, it's still being lost more than won. Pictures Temptation 1.jpg|Here's one of the earliest playings of Temptation from New Year's Eve 1973 and is featured on Disc 2 of the DVD set. Temptation 2.jpg|Here's a playing from Christmas 1983; this contestant is one digit away from winning everything. Temptation 3.jpg|So is this contestant from Bob's final year. By that time the board changed colors and added a fifth digit. Temptation 4.jpg|Here's another contestant one away from winning everything during Drew's tenure. Notice the new board, as the contestant's choices are in the same font as the actual digits in the car's price, and are concealed by rotating Pricedown dollar signs. In addition, there are lights at the bottom of the board. Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games